Segment routing is a routing technology that may be used in conjunction with either a Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) or Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) dataplane. Generally, segment routing operates by using “segments” to represent sub-paths in the network as segment identifiers (IDs). Thus, to route a packet from one point in the network to another, the source router may select a set of segment IDs that can then be used to transmit the packet towards the destination. However, there are a number of situations that can cause the packet to be routed over a different path than the one instructed.